


my god, this reminds me of when we were young

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Monster of the Week, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: on a solo hunt, dean reaches out to you, an old friend. will seeing you again remind him of all his old feelings?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	my god, this reminds me of when we were young

It's the first day of ninth grade at another new school and Dean is in the principal's office. He had been walking down the hall when he saw a boy throwing a girl's books around. There'd been no hesitation in him when he punched him. He knew that wasn't a good way to start out, and he knew his dad wouldn't be happy. But the hug you had given him before the teachers showed up had made it all worth it.

Dean's twenty-four now, feeling a little too brave. He's in Omaha, on a rare solo hunt. Sammy has been gone a year now, and everything with their dad is still strange. Dean feels like he's walking on eggshells every time they talk, and he's grateful for the break. He's a little tired of being reminded how much he misses his brother. He's itching to look you up, to see if you're still around. You'd been his best friend for one short school year. It had been one of the few times John had kept them in one place that long, and Dean was grateful for it. He remembers hiding tears for weeks when they had to move.

Dean finds a phone book in the drawer of the motel's nightstand. Bringing it with him to the bed, he thumbs through it until he finds a listing for your name. There's only one. What're the chances it's someone completely different? Dean decides to test his luck and try. He reaches to grab his cell phone from the nightstand. He tries desperately to ignore the nervous pit forming in his stomach as the line rings.

Suddenly a familiar voice, he recognizes as yours, hits his ears. "Hello?"

"Y/N?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Dean. I don't know if you remember me, but we went to school together-"

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

He grins. "The one and only."

"Of course I remember you! It's good to hear from you! God, it's been forever."

Dean catches himself nodding, realizing you can't see him. "Yeah, yeah it has." He takes a breath, hoping to sound calm, before he asks his real question. "Hey, you know, I'm in town. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some food, catch up."

He can hear the smile in your answer. "That'd be great. I can meet you in an hour? There's this place called Tony's on Main Street."

"Sure. I'll be there."

He hangs up bursting with excitement. The thought crosses his mind that it might be strange to see you after so long, but he quickly shakes it away. Surely his old crush wouldn't have lasted this long.

A few hours pass and he's on his way to the restaurant. In the distance, he can see it. Green neon lights say Tony's. A tiny speck of a place, he can't imagine the food is bad. His rule of thumb is the more homey the place looks, the better the food. There's a gravel parking lot right next to it. He pulls in, parks, and gets out of the car. He decides to lean against the Impala, in a pose he hopes looks as cool as he feels. He doesn't know what car he's looking for, so there's nothing to tame his nerves. Out of the blue, you're in his line of sight. As he watches you walk towards him, he's acutely aware of how not over his crush he is. When you reach him, you wrap your arms around his neck.

"Dean! It's good to see you."

He grins. "You too, Y/N. Come on, let's go inside. It's cold out."

Seated at a small table, Dean takes you in. There's something about you completely familiar, but you're totally different at the same time. After you've ordered and they've been brought to your table, Dean asks you how you've been.

"I've been good. As good as you can be hunting monsters. How are you?"

"Good, good. Sammy, he, uh, he left. A couple years ago. He's at Stanford."

Your face lights up. "Yeah? I'm happy for him."

Dean gets a proud grin. "Yeah, me too."

"I bet your Dad was less than thrilled."

A dry chuckle escapes Dean. "You'd be correct. But that's a story for another time. How're your parents?"

A flash of sadness crosses your face. "They died. A couple years ago."

"Y/N, I'm so sorry." Dean lowers his voice. "Was it, uh, monstery?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. A car accident."

"That's awful. You shouldn't be alone like that."

"Sometimes I get tired of it, being alone, but that's my life." You shrug. "Nothing I can do about it." You smile before changing the subject. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's in Sioux Falls with an old friend. He sent me on this hunt alone."

"Do you need any help? Because I'd be happy to."

Dean tries to ignore his excitement at the prospect of spending so much extra time with you. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Dean begins to notice the restaurant emptying around the two of you. "Looks like we're gonna close the place."

You look around. "I guess so." You chuckle.

Dean asks for the check and grabs it before you can even try. As he walks you outside, he realizes he's not ready to let the night end just yet. He offers you his arm. "Walk with me? We can look at the lights."

You chuckle and wrap a hand around his bicep. "I forgot how much you love Christmas time."

"I love Christmas time a completely normal amount, thank you very much."

You give him a skeptical look.

"Okay, maybe I love it a lot." He shrugs. "I dunno, this has always been my favorite time of year."

You squeeze his arm. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. It is pretty nice out."

The conversation lulls after that, but Dean doesn't mind. He feels like he's in a movie. The snow covered ground, the quiet town square, sparkling lights wrapped around the lampposts. For just a minute, he can pretend he's a normal guy, with a normal life, on a date with a girl. 

The two of you walk up and down both sides of the street before you end up back in the parking lot. He walks you to your car. Dean smiles and glances at the ground. "This has been great. Really great." Dean makes himself say the next sentence, hoping it doesn't make him look stupid. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dean."

He chuckles. "Hopefully you don't get too tired of me during this case."

The comment makes you laugh, and Dean warms with pride. "That won't happen."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

You nod. "See you tomorrow."

Even when he's back in his own car, he doesn't pull out of the parking lot until you do. Back at the motel, he still feels like he's in a dream. He flops onto the bed and tries to calm his racing heart so he can fall asleep.

In the morning, Dean finds himself rushing to get ready, if only because it means he'll get to see you sooner. He feels like a teenager again, nervous out of his mind to see a pretty girl. If he checks his hair twice before walking out the door, well, that's nobody's business but his own. When he picks you up, you decide it'd be easier to take one car. You look like you were made to be in his passenger seat.

"So what's up with this case?"

"Body's keep being found in the river. No explanation."

"We're sure these aren't just drownings?"

Dean shrugs. "Dad seemed to think it was our kind of thing. I don't really know yet."

"What's our first stop?"

"I'm thinking we check with the sheriff. See if we can learn anything."

The sheriff isn't helpful, he doesn't even try to be. "I think you guys might have wasted a trip. Looks like these are just suicides. Or drownings."

"It's not strange to have this many suicides so close together?" Dean questions.

The sheriff shrugs. "Nothing's so strange anymore. What do I know about the town's mental state?"

Dean gives him a tight smile. "Well, thank you for your help. We'll be in touch if we need anything."

In the Impala once again, Dean sighs. "That was useless."

"What if we go talk to the victims families?"

Dean winks at you. "I like the way you think."

Soon, Dean parks the car. "This is the last victim's house."

The two of you get out and walk towards the front door. Before Dean knocks you ask, "You ask the questions and I'll check for EMF?" 

"Works for me." Dean says as he knocks on the door.

The woman who opens it looks exhausted, which Dean doesn't blame her for. Her husband just died, she's entitled to look like a mess.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

You both flash badges. Dean says, "Hi. We're Agents Bonham and Frehley. We're here about the death of your husband."

"I've already, um, I've already spoken to the police. Please just…leave me alone."

You smiled softly at her. "We're very sorry to bother you. It'll only take a few minutes."

She sighs and pulls the door wider. "Come in."

"Could I use your bathroom?" You ask.

"Sure. It's just down the hall on your left."

As you walk away, the woman turns to Dean. "Have a seat."

He takes a place on her couch. "Have you noticed any cold spots? Any strange things happening?"

She cocks her head to the side. "Strange things?"

"TV's or radios going out? Doors closing on their own?"

She hums, considering. "As a matter of fact, yes. The television has been acting up recently. Then a few days ago, all the kitchen cabinet doors started to open and close. None of us could get them to stop."

Dean glances at you over her shoulder, and the two of you share a knowing look.

You come back to the couch and smile at the woman. "Thank you for your time. We're so sorry for your loss."

As soon as the woman's front door shuts behind you, Dean speaks. "Ghost?"

You nod. "Definitely ghost. The EMF was off the charts in the house."

"Guess that means we're heading to the library." Dean sighs. 

You clap a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, research isn't that bad."

"Ha. I beg to differ."

Dean drives the two of you the short way to the library. He holds the door open and let's you walk ahead of him. The place is almost empty, and he spys two computers next to each other. He nudges your shoulder and points to them. You take your seats and start researching.

After what seems like hours, you say, "Dean look at this."

He scoots his chair closer so he can see your computer. "What's up?"

"There was a woman, Claire Barnes. She went missing in the 60's. The cops thought she was murdered, but they never found any proof."

"Yeah? What's her story?"

"All I could find on her was an old newspaper with an engagement announcement for her and a guy named Ethan Meyers."

Dean hums. "What ever happened to Ethan?"

You spend a few minutes searching before you answer him. "He got married a few months after Claire's disappearance. Died in 98."

"The ghost is only killing married men." Dean shrugs. "Could be some connection. I vote we see if we can find out where Claire lived."

You nod your agreement and turn your attention back to your screen. Several searches later, Dean finds an old deed. "Y/N, c'mere." He waits until you're closer to him before he explains. "This says she last lived at the house we visited today."

"The articles about her disappearance say she was last seen near the river. Ethan told police he took her on a picnic and drove her home."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wanna check it out?"

You're both out of your chairs and outside before Dean realizes what time it is.

"Is it really midnight?"

You chuckle. "Time flies when you're having fun. You want to wait until tomorrow?"

"That's probably the best idea." 

He drives you home. As he parks in front of your house, he asks, "I'll pick you up at nine?"

You nod. "Yeah, that works. Thanks." You reach for the door handle. "I should head inside."

Dean rushes to get out as well. "Let me walk you in."

Halfway up your walk, Dean notices the ice shining on your porch. "Watch out for the ice."

Not five seconds after the words leave his lips, your feet fly out from under you. Everything turns slow motion as you slip. Dean catches you with one arm wrapped around your waist and another on your shoulder. 

"Oh! Thanks. That was, uh, close," you stammer. 

"Yeah. You're welcome." A small smile forms on Dean's face as he looks at you. It's easy for him to get lost in your eyes. He realizes he's been holding on for too long and releases his hold on you. Even when he gets his hands back, he can feel them tingling where he'd touched you.

"I should be more careful. Thanks again for catching me."

Dean clears his throat. "No problem. M'glad I could help."

Dean watches you walk inside before he turns to walk away. The winter air burns his skin and he rushes to slide into the Impala. As he pulls away, he can't ignore the nagging feeling something has changed between you. Something even you notice, not just him. Dean drives back to his motel and crawls into bed. The scratchy motel sheets don't even have time to bother him as he lets his eyes close.

_You flop down next to him on the grass. "You'll never guess what Stephanie just told me."_

_"What'd she tell you?"_

_"James told her that Max dared him to kiss her, so he did and it was her first kiss." You pause a beat before you ask, "Have you, um, have you had your first kiss?"_

_Dean can feel the flush begin to travel up his neck. But he tells you the truth anyway. "No, I haven't."_

_"I dare you to kiss me."_

_Dean can feel his jaw drop, but he's hoping he hides it well. He sits up before he says, "You want me to kiss you?"_

_You sit up as well and fix your eyes on the ground. "Well, if you want to."_

_Dean can see you're getting embarrassed and he wants to take that feeling away as soon as possible. He draws on his small knowledge of romance and tries to act as much like Han Solo as he can. He tips your chin up and leans in until his lips meet yours. Fairly sure he's doing this right, he stays there for a few seconds before pulling away._

_You're wide eyed and Dean thinks he must have done something wrong, until you smile at him. The happiness he feels then is something he never wants to lose._

Dean's eyes flutter open and it takes him a few minutes to remember he's not a teenager anymore. He glances to his left at the clock on the nightstand, 8:00 am. He's supposed to pick you up at nine. He rushes to get ready, not wanting to be late. As he slams the motel door behind him, he realizes he's strangely excited to be killing a ghost today. He has a sneaking suspicion it has much more to do with the company than the activity.

Soon, you find yourselves outside the same house you'd been in yesterday. This time, Dean parks a ways down the street, hoping to not draw unwanted attention. After Dean pulls his duffel and a shovel from the trunk, the two of you head for the river. Having made your way down the hill to the riverbank, the two of you begin to look for signs of some kind of grave.

"Woah!" Dean nearly trips over an inconveniently placed rock. Your fingers curl around his bicep to catch him. Steady again, he says, "Thanks for that."

"No problem." You shrug.

You don't have to walk for very long before Dean notices a small pile of rocks off to the left. "Does that seem natural to you?"

The two of you walk closer, and notice there are flowers growing around the pile. You shrug. "It's the best we've got."

Driving his shovel into the ground, Dean begins to dig. He's making some progress, but he still hasn't hit anything. He stops digging, throwing down the shovel. "She had to be buried? It couldn't have been an object?"

"That's usually how it goes. Do you want some help?"

Dean holds up a hand. "No, I'm good." He leans down and picks up the shovel again, hoping to hit something resembling a body soon. Just as he's ready to give up, his shovel gets caught when he tries to force it down. "I think I found something." You get up from your spot on the ground and look into the hole. Dean brushes away some dirt and is presented with a skull. He looks up at you. "Toss me my lighter and the salt." You do as he asks and toss them down to him. As soon as they leave your hands, you go flying. 

"Y/N?!"

"Dean!"

Even from his lower vantage point, he can see the ghost. It's a woman that looks like Claire, so he assumes your guess had been correct. He crouches down and searches for his lighter among her bones. 

"A little faster Dean!" Your voice comes out strained, and he glances up to see her hand outstretched, holding you against the ground.

His fingers finally close around the lighter. He pours out the salt and drops the lighter, looking up to see if it's working. He's just in time to see Claire go up in flames.

You give him a look. "That took you long enough."

Later that night, Dean walks you to your door, stopping to stand under your porch light with you. He'd taken you for a drink before driving you home, hoping to make up for earlier. Every bone in his body tells him to kiss you, lean forward and close the gap between you. But he doesn't, he can't. Instead, he smiles at you and says, "I guess we should say goodbye. It's been really great to see you."

"I guess we should. Maybe next time we can see each other without the ghost." 

Dean laughs. "That'd be nice."

You take Dean by surprise and leave him with a hug before you turn and rush inside, eager to get out of the cold he's sure.

Back in his car, Dean has the jarring realization that he's in way over his head.

He goes back to the motel that night fully intending to pack his duffel and be ready to leave tonight. Once he's inside though, all he can think about is you. He doesn't want to leave you again. He knows it was just a teenage crush, but these last three days have felt like the beginning of something. Something he's not sure he's ready to let go of yet. Before he talks himself out of it, he grabs his keys off the nightstand and heads for the door.

As soon as he's parked he's out of the car and halfway to your door. Dean frantically knocks on your door, hoping you're still home. His dad is expecting him back tonight, and if he doesn't leave soon he'll never make it. You pull open the door, hair a mess with your pajamas on. 

"Dean? What're you doing here? I thought you were leaving."

"I am. But I want you to come with me."

"Come with you?"

Dean nods. "Yes. Please."

He watches the gears turning in your head. All of a sudden, he has the sinking feeling that you're going to say no. It's only that thought that drives him to choose his next words.

"I'm in love with you." He can feel the heat rising up his neck, and he's grateful the night is hiding it. He chuckles and shakes his head. "I have been since I was 15. I know I should have told you earlier, I know that. I was afraid, but I'm not anymore. I promise." Even after that, you still don't look convinced. He sighs. "C'mon, you know you've had fun the last few days. It could be like that all the time." He takes his lip between his teeth. "You'd never be alone again."

Then, without warning, your arms are around his neck. He lets his arms slide around your waist, holding you tightly to him. 

You whisper in his ear. "I love you too." Pulling away, you gaze into his eyes. Then you do something Dean has wanted to do since the moment he saw you again; you kiss him. You were his first kiss, and, now, he'd be content to let you be his last.

When you pull away you murmur, "What about your dad? He won't care?"

"Of course not." Dean says, with confidence he doesn't have.

You seem to consider his offer. Dean's heart is in his throat while he waits for your answer. 

"Okay." You nod. "Let me just, um, pack a few bags."

You let him inside, and he waits in your living room while you pack. It's strange, how many memories only a place can bring back. Just sitting on the couch takes him back to being 15 again. 

_He's been at your house all day. He didn't think the motel room he, his Dad, and Sam were staying in was the place to hang out with you. Now, he's on your couch, in your living room, with Star Wars playing on the TV. Feeling very smooth, he snakes an arm over your shoulders. He feels you scoot closer and lay your head against his chest. It seems like the perfect time to tell you how he feels. Right now, fighting Vader would be nothing to him. The words on the tip of his tongue, your Mom comes home. The moment dies, and no matter how much he wants it to, Dean can't get it back again._

He's jarred out of his thoughts when you come down the stairs. You're carrying two duffels, he hurries to take them from you. 

"You're sure you want me to come with you?" You ask him when the two of you are on your porch. 

"I'm sure." He gestures vaguely at your house. "Are you sure about leaving this place?"

"Yes."

Dean grins. He leans in, presses a kiss to your lips, just because he can. "Come on then."

He tosses your duffels in the trunk with his own. He's not sure what he'll tell his dad, he's not sure he even cares what his dad has to say. He's only sure of one thing: that he couldn't leave you again. Everything else, he'll figure out later. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
